My Blessing My Curse
by Angelus1889
Summary: A 14-year-old German girl sacrified her body to seal within herself an enraged demon snake. Reagardless, all others have abandoned her in disgust or fear. When she meets Hiei, will this change? Common Mary Sue-fic; it sucks. I wrote badly then.
1. Who Are You People?

_**My Blessing; My Curse**_

_**By: Angelus1889**_

_**Warnings(s): OOC**_

_**Lemon**_

_**Rating: Mature**_

~*~

_**{Profile}**_

_**Name: Kiiyah Drache**_

Age: 15

Height: 4.11{Note: Hiei's 5.1 in this series}

Race: Altered Human(you'll understand what this means later)

Sign: Cancer

Nationality: German

Family: N/A

Personality: Is _**generally a nice person, though loathes stupidity. Is friendly, and likes to have fun, but does not open up to people very easily.  
**_

_**Hobbies: Singing, writing, art, enjoying nature**_

Background: Was once a part of a small village in the southernmost part of Germany, which was terrorized by a snake demon named Dämonschlange{Demon-Serpent}. The demon was later defe_**ated by a witch and sealed inside her. The witch raised Kiiyah on her own, teaching her the ways of spells, potions and sword skills, as her parents were killed by a rival country in a war.**_

At Kiiyah's age of 10, the demon inside the witch was awakened and tried to take over her body. Its plan failed, but at the cost of the witch's life. Kiiyah, overwhelmed by grief, used a spell that the witch had taught her to transfer the demon snake into her own body, effectively preventing it from breaking loose once the witch had perished.

Ouroboros Seals appeared on her hands, causing her to be able to channel the demon's power. Eventually tamed the beast, and learned to summon him at will, as well as reveal and hide the seals on her hands. Soon after, she was shunned and feared by the villagers. Left Germany for Japan at the age of 14, and is now living in the forest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

/For reference sake: "..." is speaking, italics are thoughts, /.../ is telepath **/.../** is me commenting and italic text within backslashes is Dämonschlange speaking in someone's mind./

##############

I

It was around 7:00pm. You were dozing in a large oak, enjoying the weather, when you feel a demonic aura not far from you. You crack an eye open and look around. Nothing. You yawn and close your eye again, masking your energy. Suddenly, something slams into the tree and jolts you awake, irritating you.

_What the hell..._

With the effortless grace of a serpent, (hee. x3) you slink silently down to the mid portion of the tree, and was greeted with a semi-amusing scene. Riakou. He was a shadow/fire demon who had wanted you as his woman since you were living with the witch, though you had been childhood friends. He was pinned to the tree with a katana by a boy about two inches taller than you with spiky black hair with a white starburst in the center and fiery crimson eyes.

_Hmm....he's kinda cute..._

Suddenly, 3 more boys appear. One was tall and obnoxious-looking with Elvis-style orange hair. Another was a few inches shorter with gelled jet-black hair and smoky brown eyes. He looked rather bored. The last was a tall, slender beauty with long crimson hair and dazzling emerald eyes.

_Dam__n, his hair's better than mine! _You thought begrudgingly.

"Why did you come to Japan?" the redhead asks. Riakou gets a proud face, though still pinned to the tree. "If you **must** know, I came to find my one and only love, Kiiyah. _WHAT!!!!_ you mentally scream. /_Hush child. You're giving me a headache. Just kill him and get it over with. If you don't it looks as though those little boys will_./ Dämonschlange says.

/Sorry. And though this guy is annoying as fuck, I can't kill him because he's never actually done anything. And besides, he was my friend./

Dämonschlange sighs. /_Very well. But if he ever lays a hand on you, he will taste my wrath._/

You mentally giggle. /Pssh. You sound like an overprotective father./ you tease.

/_Hmph._/

You turn your attention back to Riakou and those boys, and notice that the one that pinned him to the tree has an anime vein and the other three had huge sweatdrops, as Riakou was still babbling about how beautiful and powerful you were and how he planed to sweep you off your feet.

/Should I?/ you ask.

/_What the hell. You can take those five_./ Dämonschlange replies. You flip out of the tree and land an Raikou's shoulders, startling everyone. "God, do you ever shut up?" you ask flatly. "MY LOVE!!!!" he screams while pushing the boy off. Your face forms into a mask of annoyance. "Yeah....about the 'my love' crap....I don't like you, I never have and never will. So stop stalking me and get a life." you say.

He pouted like a puppy that had just been kicked. "I'm...sorry, Kiiyah. Can we still be friends?" he says while kneeling to you.

You get a ^^; face and pat him on the head. "Eh...u-um...ok." and turn to the other 4 boys. The orange haired one came running up to you and grabbed your hands. "Well, if he's not your boyfriend, than can I go out with you? He's right, you **are** hot, even though you're the shrimp's height!!"

You get an amine vein. _Just when I get rid of one idiot..._ you thought. "Uhm...you seem like an okay guy, but no thanks." you reply gently. His shoulders droop.

"Riakou, you still must come with us for living unregistered in the Ningenkai, even though it was in another country as of now." The redhead says. You turn back to Riakou. "Dude, you're busted." you say with an X3 face. His pout deepened.

"And you, miss Kiiyah, how is it that you know of demons?" the redhead asks you. You see the one with spiky hair reach his hand back to grasp what you presumed was the hilt of a katana. You roll your eyes. "Have you ever been to Germany?" you ask. "No." he replies. "Then you haven't seen how many demons are loose there. It's ridiculous how much activity goes undetected there." "Really?" the boy with brown eyes asks. "We had to defend my village at **least** 3 times a day from hordes of lesser demons, and once in a while face an upper-class." you reply. "Interesting. Our boss will want to hear about this. Could you please come with us?" the redhead asks.

/What do you think, Dämonschlange, should I go along? You know they've been after you for years./

/_Koenma and his puny lot cannot harm me. Do what you feel is best._/

/Confident are we? Okay, I'll do it./

"Sure. It's not like I have anything better to do at this rate." you said with a ^w^; face. "Thank you. My name is Kurama, the one with brown eyes and black hair is Yusuke, the one with orange hair is Kuwabara, and the one with spiky hair and red eyes is Hiei."the redhead says. You smile, and then get an inquisitive face. "Kurama, I know this is a semi-stupid question, but, is your hair real?" you ask. He gets a OxO face. "Yes..." he replies.

"Hn. Baka onna." Hiei grumbles.

"I love you too." you say with a . face. He looks up, and then quickly turns away, but you saw him blush. Yusuke and Kuwabara laugh while Kurama chuckles a little and opens a portal. You all enter, Riakou in front **/to make sure he didn't make a run for it/** then Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, you, and Hiei bringing up the rear.

End of Part I


	2. New Job?

_**My Blessing; My Curse**_

_**By: Angelus1889**_

_**Warnings(s): OOC**_

_**Lemon**_

_**Rating: Mature**_

~*~

+Chapter II New Job...?+

You had just exited the portal and were at Koenma's office. You were a little nervous.

/_Relax, child. All will be fine. But if you run into trouble, don't hesitate to summon me and I will deal with the little insect._/

/Got it./ you reply. "Don't even think about running, onna." Hiei says with a glare as you enter the office. "You'd miss me that much, huh? Well, I can understand that. I'm loveable." you say with a sneer. He gets a O.O face followed by another glare. "Hn." he grumbled. You sit in a chair opposite a chair turned to face the wall. It slowly turns to reveal a baby with a big stupid looking hat and a blue pacifier. "So, you are Kiiyah Drache. I'm glad to finally have you here. I've been watching you for some time."

You wanted to laugh at his appearance, but decided against it. "Mm-hm. So what do want from me?"

"You are human with knowledge of the Black Magic Arts, right?"

"That's correct."

"That is how you sealed Dämonschlange?"

"Yes. But he had a good reason for plundering the village, so you will not take him." you say with a glare, knowing where this was headed.

Koenma raised an eyebrow. "Oh, he had a **good** reason for killing hundreds of innocent ningens? Do tell." he says sarcastically. Your eyes flash, and your pupils become slits; a strong demonic aura surrounding you.

"_Koenma, you fool. You don't have a clue what was actually going on in that dammed village, do you? You keep such a close watch on Japan you forget about the other countries._"

Koenma gasps and scoots away from you. "Dämonschlange! Release that girl now!!" you give a serpent-like chuckle. "_You really don't have a clue, do you? Fine, I will enlighten you if I must. This girl is very special. Her Spirit energy is as high as an A-class demon without me at all. She sealed me into herself of her own free will, and we established a pact._" Koenma stutters. "W-well t-t-that s-still d-doesn't e-explain w-why you killed a-all those ningens!" your eyes glow again, and you scoot closer to the desk. **/For those who haven't figured it out yet, Dämonschlange is speaking through you./** "_So Koenma finally wants to know what's going on. Very well. As you know, demons aren't allowed to kill or make themselves known to humans. In retrospect, the other side of that law states that humans who know of demons are not allowed to kill them unjustly because of hatred!___

_I was the leader of a clan of Greater snake and dragon demons. The matriarch was my mother, a rare crossbreed between a Greater dragon and Greater snake demon, like myself. We lived deep in the section of the Makai forest that bordered southern Germany, but we never crossed that border, as we did not believe in associating ourselves with something as defenseless as humans. One night when I returned from hunting....I came upon a horrid site. My entire clan....including my mother, mate, and offspring, slaughtered. I know it was the retched humans, as their scent was everywhere. I traced their putrid smell to its source, and guess what I found?_"

"W-what? What did you find?" Koenma asks shakily.

"_I found that disgusting village....and the decapitated head of my youngest offspring mounted on a pole...like some trophy! That was more than I could take. I attacked their village in rage numerous times, killing the ningens slowly. And I admit, I enjoyed every second of it. I have no regrets._"

/You don't have to say anymore, Let me take over and finish this./ you tell him

/_Very well, Kiiyah._/ Your eyes change back to normal, and the aura around you dissipated. "Now do you see? Dämonschlange was not killing humans for fun, he was simply avenging the unfair deaths of his family; getting the revenge he deserved." you hiss with a glare. Koenma starts to look guilty.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" you heard Hiei ask. He sounded rather...angry.

"Yeah! Shit diaper boy, you can't send Dä...Dia...whatever his name is to jail because of that! It's not fair!!" Yusuke adds.

"I must admit, though both parties killed, that sentence wouldn't be just." Kurama said. You waited for Kuwabara to say something, but a glance over to the gang showed that he was cowering in the corner, looking as though he wanted to piss himself.

"Y-yeah, w-what they said!" he finally chimed in. You turned back to Koenma, his face was serious, yet grim. "Kiiyah, the only way for me to get this around my father and lift Dämonschlange's charges is to have you work off the kills by joining the team, but I know you prob-"

"Fine, I'll take the job." you interrupt. Koenma's eyes went owlishly wide. "You'll-" "I don't care what I have to do. I'm going to clear Dämonschlange's name if it kills me." you say, interrupting again. He nods. "Hiei, show her to her room." Hiei leaves without a word, and you follow.

_/6 hours later.../ _

"There! Done! This room looks so much better now!" you say happily as you put finishing touches on your paint job. You painted three Serpent dragons appearing out of the sky in a negative theme(black as the main color and white for the smaller details). The dragons are on the ceiling wile the clouds are on the walls. *Now, time to take a much needed shower!*

You were just getting you clothes on and stepping out of the bathroom when there was a knock on your door. "Come in!" you yell to the door. Hiei walks in your room.

"Dinner's rea-" you smirk as he stops short and looks around the room in awe.

"You like?" you ask. "This is what you were doing all that time?" he asks.

"Yup." you reply with a proud grin. "But that's not important now, I'm starving." you say, grabbing Hiei's hand and dashing out of your room. You didn't notice he was blushing a little.

End of Part II


	3. The Dreaded Games!

_**My Blessing; My Curse**_

_**By: Angelus1889**_

_**Warnings(s): OOC**_

_**Lemon**_

_**Rating: Mature**_

~*~

III

After dinner, three girls came over. One was Botan, a preppy girl with sky blue hair and dancing purple eyes. She was the Grim Reaper, which was disturbing to you, as she was so happy. The second was Keiko, a normal girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. She was nice, but stuck on Yusuke like an overprotective mother. And the last was Yukina. She was a shy girl and was very sweet. You took a liking to her immediately. "Hey guys!! Let's play some games." Botan says cheerily. "Ok" Everyone says but you and Hiei, who were simultaneously trying to make a run for it. You were caught by Botan and Yusuke, and Hiei was caught by Yukina, who convinced him that it would be fun. You sat in a circle between Hiei and Yukina.

_This sucks._ you think.

/You're telling me./ a familiar voice says in your head.

/Hiei? What are you doing in here? O.o/ you ask.

/Hn./

/That's not an answer./

You felt him smirk in his mind. /Hn./

You could feel the migraine coming… /Will you stop that?/

/Hn./

/Fine. I can do that to. Hn./

/Hn./

/Hn./

/Hn./

/Hn./

/Hn./

/Hn./

/Hn./

/Hn./

/Hn./

/Hn./

/Hn./

/Hn./

/Hn./

/Hn./

"Hello!?! Earth to Hiei and Kiiyah!!" Yusuke shouts. You both snap out of your reverie, noticing that a game of Truth or Dare had started and that it was Hiei's turn, but you hadn't paid attention as you and Hiei were having a mental 'Hn' battle. "What?" Hiei snaps. Yusuke makes an annoyed face.

"Truth. Or. Dare? You're the last one." he asks.

"Dare." Yusuke gets an evil smirk. "Since you and Kiiyah were staring at eachother so long, I assume you want eachother. I dare you to make out with Kiiyah for five minutes, and she has to sit on your lap."

"WHAT!!??" you and Hiei yell at the same time. "Go on. You know you want to anyway." You glare, but blush at the same time. "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

You turn and sit on Hiei's lap, and before he could protest you crashed your lips onto his. He tasted...good. Before long, he wrapped his arms around your waist, and you drooped one of your arms over his shoulder, and sat the other one just under the back of his head, threading your fingers through his raven spikes. It was not stiff, as you had originally thought, but soft, warm and silky...almost like fur. His tongue then slipped out of his mouth, running along your bottom lip, begging for entry. You quickly grant it, thrusting your tongue out to curl with his. You continued like this for what seemed like a few minutes before it occurred to you that there was a time limit and you reluctantly pulled away, panting.

"How much time do we have left?" you ask Yusuke. He looked like this OmO.

"...You guys went over the time by ten minutes."

You looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes had gone by.

_Oops..._ you think to yourself as you slide off of Hiei's lap. **/Ok quick catch up. While you and Hiei were engrossed in eachother, Yusuke was dared to sing the Gay Barbie Song with Kuwabara in Koenma's office, Kurama was dared to act gay for three days, Keiko was dared to go emo, Yukina was dared to act Goth, and Botan was dared to cross-dress for a week./**

"Now guys time for 7 minutes in Heaven!!" Botan said. Again, you tired to make a run for it, but she and Yusuke were already blocking you. _Dammit._

Keiko got a glass jar and everyone wrote their names down on a slip of paper and put them in. Yusuke shook the jar, and did 'eeni meeni mine mo' to see who'd be first. Hiei drew first. When he unfolded the paper he smirked.

"Come on onna." he said getting up.

You roll your eyes. "Yes darling." you reply sarcastically. You follow Hiei into the closet, and bump when you closed the door; as he was standing just beyond it. He wrapped his arms around your waist and lowered his lips to your neck.

/What, didn't get enough last time?/ you ask.

/No./ He started to nibble on your pulse point, purring slightly. You unconsciously tilt your head back and moan softly. You feel him smirk on your skin as he removes his lips from your neck and you pull his head in for another kiss. It was even steamier and louder than the last one. You heard giggles from outside the door and pull away.

/Hiei, wait./ you say in his mind.

/What?/

/They're listening./

/I don't care./

/I think I know how we can get outta here and be alone./

/How?/ Suddenly you moan loudly. "OH GOD!! YES!!!! HARDER...DON'T STOP!!!" you yelled as you pulled away from Hiei and started rattling things on the floor of the cramped closet.

/What the hell are you doing onna!!?/ he asked.

/Just go with me on this. They'll leave./ you reply.

_...Ah, fuck it_. Hiei thought in his head, not knowing that you'd read his mind.

".....You like that?" he says while pretending to pant.

"Oohhhhh......y-yes..."

"What's my name?" he whispers.

"H...hie....HIEI!!!!" you moan in response. You heard a muffled voice from the other side of the door, but recognize it as Kurama's. "Um...maybe we should end the game...I don't think they'll be out for a while..." he said.

/It's working. Told you so./

/Hn./ /You're enjoying this in some sick way, aren't you?/

/I'm using my Jagan to see their faces. They all look like they're about to make a run for it//

/Let's finish up then./ You push yourself against the wall and ram against it while moaning loudly. Hiei moans as well, usually right after you do. "OKAY THIS IS FREAKING ME OUT!!! I'M OUTTA HERE!!!" you heard Kuwabara yell. You then heard rapid shuffling of feet, and then...silence. "They're gone." Hiei whispers to you. You get up from your spot by the wall, creep to the door and crack it open.

No one.

_Yatta! I rock!_ you think to yourself. You look over at Hiei and see that his face is red with embarrassment.

/What are we supposed to do now?/ he asks.

/Like I said, get the hell outta here./ you reply while grabbing his hand. You sneak out of the house and into the forest, holding Hiei's hand all the while. You stop when you reach a waterfall overlooking a lake, its waters shimmering silver with the graceful glow that only pale moonlight can bring.

"...It's beautiful..." you whisper in awe. You turn to see Hiei is no longer beside you, but high up in a tree with the best view.

/Hey! Wait for me!/ you say in his mind. With your inhuman agility, you climb the tree in seconds, sitting next to him. He pulls you onto his lap and you lay your head on his chest. *...I feel like singing...* you thought.

/Then sing./ Hiei mentally replied. You cuddle closer, and you feel him tense, then relax. You turn you face to the shining moon and start to sing.

**/Note****: I'm gonna insert the song lyrics now. The song is "Growing Wings" from the best RPG ever, Drakengard. I love to sing this song. =^w^=/**

_"Crimson lights the sky, the bird still asleep_

_Like a dream it shines, from heaven's safe keep_

_Children's songs we sung, as soft as the breeze_

_Endless fields, our home, I long for those days…_

_I call out these prayers to the sky, heavy with thought, see your face_

_I carry these memories inside, thoughts of a soul colored by love_

_See me grow wings and fly high, passions will die down below_

_I burn in a basin of fire, watchers look on as they dance in their merciless sky_

_Watching me, watching you..._

_Silent black, the dawn, as time tells its tale_

_Darkened blood, it flows, the forest receives_

_Look within the dark as deep as you dare_

_There inside you find destruction you seek…_

_I call out these prayers to the sky, heavy with thought, see your face_

_I carry these memories inside, thoughts of a soul colored by love_

_See me grow wings and fly high, passions will die down below_

_I burn in a basin of fire, watchers look on as they dance in their merciless sky_

_Watching me, watching you.."._

You sigh and look over at Hiei. His face showed nothing but surprise and awe.

"...That was beautiful." he says.

You blush. "Um...thanks." You both enjoy the view a little while, but before long, you feel your eyelids droop, and then shut completely. You didn't try to fight it; you were just fine where you were.

End of Part III


	4. Training, What A Drag

_**My Blessing; My Curse**_

_**By: Angelus1889**_

_**Warnings(s): OOC**_

_**Lemon**_

_**Rating: Mature**_

~*~

IV

You wake up to find that you're in your room and that it was morning. A look over to your clock reveals the exact time to be 6:30 am.

Time to get up and get some shit done.....but how'd I get back in my room...? you thought. You found the answer as soon as you tried to get up; there was an iron-strong arm around your waist.

"Mmmmm." Hiei groaned in his sleep as you tried to slip out of his arms.

"Hiei...Hiei..." you whisper while poking his cheek. His nose crinkled and he opened his right eye.

"What?" he asked groggily.

"Can I get up?" you ask, pointing to the arm around your waist. His eye closes, and he smirks.

"No." he says before pulling you closer to him. You blush.

"Common' Hiei..." he snuggles his face into your chest, cutting you off.

"Too early. Wait one more hour." he mumbles, dozing off. You sigh, acknowledging defeat, and settle down to go back to sleep.

Giggling and whispering is what woke you the second time. You open your eyes and glance over to the door to see Kuwabara and Yusuke peeking through your door.

"Oh God." you mumble, turning in Hiei's arms to face him and burying your face into his chest, waking him.

"The idiots are outside."

"Hn."

"Hey!! We hear you talking about us!" Kuwabara yells. You sit up and roll your eyes.

"Oooo, I'm scared." you say sarcastically. Hiei looked rather annoyed with them both, eyeing his katana in the corner.

"You two tricked us!! We saw you had left when we went back downstairs!!" Yusuke said, pointing an accusing finger at us. You looked over at Hiei.

"It seems we've been exposed."

"Hn."

"Is that even a word?"

"Hn."

You roll your eyes and get out of bed, noticing you were still in your clothes, but your shoes were off.

"What are you two in here for anyway?" you ask them.

"We're training today. Didn't Hiei tell you?....Or were you too busy smooching?" Yusuke asks, making kissy noises. You heard Hiei growl.

"Okay children, go get dressed and get your toys together. I'm coming. Goodbye." you say while shooing them out the door.

"Next." you say, sparing a glance at Hiei.

"What?"

You rolled your eyes. "Get out."

"Why?"

You scoffed. "I'm not about to take a shower with you in here."

"Hn." he got up, getting his shirt, cloak and boots. As he reaches the door, he stops. "What?" you ask. He just stares at you.

"Is...there something you'd like to say?"

"Hn." with that he kissed you quickly and walked out. You glare at his back, blushing before closing your door. /OOC: I forgot to say Botan went shopping for you, and Koenma had ogres gather the few possessions you had hidden around the forest: iPod, speaker for it, a few clothes, and some expensive jewelry that you inherited./

You took a nice, long shower while plugging your iPod in the speaker and listening to Michel Buble. /He sings old swing and pop songs. I love him, so tough if you were expecting rock. I like rock, but I also like oldie but goodies, opera and jazz, so you do too!!! ;3/ As you got out of the shower, the song "I've Got You Under My Skin" came on, and you sung along, switching from soprano to alto to harmonize perfectly with the song. /Yes, lyrics. x33/

"I've got you under my skin

I've got you deep in the heart of me

You're so deep in my heart, that you're really a part of me

And I've got you under my skin

I've tried so not to give in

You know I've said to myself this affair aint' gonna go so well

But why should I try to resist, when baby I know so well

That I've got you way under my skin...

I would sacrifice anything come what might

For the sake of having you near

In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night

And repeats in my ear

'Don't you know you fool, you never can win

Use your mentality, step up to reality'

But each time I do, just the thought of you

Makes me stop before I begin

'Cause I've got you, you're under my skin.

I'd sacrifice anything come what might

For the sake of having you near

In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night

And repeats, how it yells in these ears

'Don't you know you fool, no chance to win

Why not use your mentality, wake up, step up to reality'

But each time I do, just the thought of you

Makes me stop just before I begin

Because I've got you under my skin

...And I love you...under my skin."

You heard clapping from the door. You put on your clothes, a black tank top with a silver snake curled around a bloody sais, tip facing down on the front and some ripped dark blue denim capris with a cotton belt with silver snakes intricately sewn on it. With it you wore black slip-ons with chains on them. You also had silver earrings to match the symbol on your shirt and a necklace of an onyx and turquoise serpent dragon. You open the door to see everyone. You blush as the clapping gets louder and Yusuke whistles.

"Cool, I had no idea you could sing like that!!" he said with a grin.

"You were awesome!!!" Kuwabara said.

The girls just smiled at you. Kurama's response though was directed at Hiei, who was in the shadow of a corner looking at you.

"Hiei, do those lyrics have any symbolism for you?" he asked with an all-knowing smile. You both blush at the same time, turning away.

"Awwwwww!!!!!" Keiko and Botan squealed. You blushed deeper, but regained your composure.

"Okay, okay, concert over, jeder, heraus!" you say. Kurama left, but everyone else stayed.

"Hunh??" Kuwabara and Yusuke said while the girls just stood there with confused looks. You get a sweatdrop.

"It's German. I said everyone, out."

"Oh!" they said, filing out the door. When all but Hiei were gone, you turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to let you know I won't be holding back."

"Ok...is that it?" you asked.

"...No..." He walked up to you and kissed you again, though this was more passionate than the last one. You tensed, but quickly relaxed and kissed back. After a few minutes, there was a loud knock on the door, snapping you out of it.

"Common' you two!!" came Yusuke's irritated voice. You flushed and went to open the door, but Hiei stopped you.

"Window." he said. You nodded, you went to grab your sword from under your bed, and together you jumped out of the window, landing in a tree and jumping to the training field.

"About time." Kuwabara said from a few feet away. Yusuke came from the house yelling, "They won't open the damn---oh Hi!" You snort in a not-so-much feminine way while Hiei rolls his eyes.

"Now that everyone's present, we can begin. Kiiyah, since we have not seen you battle, you will have to fight us all so we can observe the level of your skill." Kurama said.

"Fine by me. Who's my first victim?" you say with a sneer.

/Finally, something interesting./ a familiar voice says in your mind.

/Hey bud, where ya been?/ you asked happily.

/Asleep. Your little friend's childish games did not interest me. And I need to hunt today anyway./ Dämonschlange replied, sounding rather bored.

/Well, I am a teen, though I don't act like it most of the time. I'll let you out after training, but I have a feeling I might need to summon you anyway./ he chuckles.

You come out of your mind to see that Kuwabara was arguing with Yusuke about not fighting you.

"For the last time I can't fight a girl, it's against my code!!!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Like you could beat me anyway..." you said off-handedly.

"What do you mean by that!!??" he asked in rage. You get a bored expression.

"Exactly what I said. I'll even make you a wager." you say while walking into the ring. You take out your belt and tie it over your eyes, making a blindfold.

"....Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!!" he yelled, and you heard him charging into the ring. You make the serpent hand sign, and your Ouroboros seals appear. Your serpent senses take over, and you can feel Kuwabara's heat coming towards you. /The snake heat sensor thing? I forgot what it's called...XD/ You dodge easily and outstretch your left arm, making contact with Kuwabara's back.

"Flamme der Schlange." you say. About seven snakes composed of ebony fire come out of your hand and wrap themselves around Kuwabara, burning and immobilizing him. You remove your 'blindfold' and walk over to his unconscious body, picking it up and slinging him out of the ring gently and onto the grass.

"Next victim, step up please." you say, turning to face the other three boys. Their faces conveyed shock and something a little close to fear, but not exactly.

"Um…I'll go!" Yusuke said, stepping into the ring.

"Nervous?" you ask. He grins.

"Nope."

"If both fighters are ready, you may begin." Kurama says. Yusuke immediately runs towards you, aiming a punch at your face. You sidestep and dodge quickly the next flurry of punches and kicks he tries to deliver.

"Stay still dammit!!" he yells, punching at you again. You catch his fist and the seal on your hand glows, burning him.

"Your power is great, but you must learn to use your mind in battle as well. By acting on instinct and reflex alone you unknowingly reveal your limitations to your opponent." you admonish. He screams, and you let his fist go.

"What the hell was that!!??" he asks. You open your palm and show him the seal. "It is an Ouroboros seal, the mark that shows a demon is sealed inside my body. It is my blessing, and my curse. Now go to sleep." You say quietly.

"What is…?"

"Schlaf der Schlange." You interrupt, facing both palms towards him. Shadow-like snakes slither out from the seals on your hands, and in the blink of an eye they had coiled themselves around Yusuke, simultaneously biting him on either side of his neck before vanishing.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?!?" he screams, afraid that you had poisoned him.

"Hush now, little one, and go to sleep." You whisper, lowering your arms. He looked as though he was about to retort at being called little, but his eyes glazed over and shut before he fell face-first into the cement, out cold. You walk over to him and pick him up just as you did Kuwabara, placing him next to the big oaf then stepping back into the ring.

"Next." You say flatly.

Kurama steps into the ring, Hiei taking over as referee.

"Hn. Begin." He grumbles, seemingly uninterested. You roll you eyes, refocusing your attentions on the redhead that was pulling a beautiful red rose out of said hair. With a downward flick of his wrist, he scattered the petals, a sudden breeze carrying them overhead.

/Pretty. O.O/ you think.

/Do not let your guard down, troublesome child./ Dämonschlange warns.

Whoops. You thought as you barely dodge the thorny whip the rose had become. Kurama continues to lash out the thorny whip in varying patters in succession, forcing you back and constantly on the defense.

Damn, this guy won't quit! Well, I guess I'll fight speed with speed. you think as the seals on your hands start glowing once more, claws growing from your nails as you take a serpent-like stance.

"Sorry Kurama, but this one's going to hurt! Reißzahn-Raserei!" you shout, the energy manifested in your hands exploding, forming into two crimson vipers. You speed forward, pointing your fingers ram-rod straight and striking various vital points on his body, from head to toe with blinding speed. As you were doing this, the serpent-shaped energy covering your hands were sinking their fangs into the points at which you struck him, both paralyzing and causing pain. After 59 strikes, he was ready to finish off. You struck him hard in his abdomen with both hands, sending him flying out of the arena and into a tree, almost careening into Hiei in the process.

"Next." you say while turning to Hiei, who was stepping into the ring.

"Hn. I must say I am impressed. You're pretty strong for a ningen girl." He said while unsheathing his katana.

"Um….thanks. No referee. Begin, I guess?" He nods once before disappearing. You sensed him behind you and jumped, landing on one hand and back-flipping away from him while unsheathing your sword, hiding the Ouroboros seals. You barely blocked his flurry of strikes as you brought Rache up to parry his thrust, creating an opening in which to push him back. You both then sped up your actions, keeping each other at bay by attacking and parrying at the right moments. This was moving so fast however, that to the untrained eye you would only be able to tell there was even someone there by the sound of the air currents created by the immense speed and the high-pitched clang of steel against steel.

Your shirt ripped as the force of the wind from Hiei's advance was met by your own, the two of your swords locked in an attempt to overpower the other.

"You are something. I've haven't enjoyed a fight this immensely in years." Hiei says while you simultaneously back away, readying yourself for the other's next advance. You smirk.

"Likewise. But what do you say we make this more interesting, hm?" you ask. He shrugs, and you reveal the seals on your hands again, grasping Rache's hilt with both hands; the tip facing the sky as you chant the spell to unlock your second strongest technique.

"Mit dieser Klinge, meine Haube ausgestreckte, jage ich mein Opfer, im Tanz der Kobras."

/With this sword, my outstretched hood, I hunt my victim, in the dance of the Cobra./

Hiei's eyes widened as your sword glowed with an ebony flame before transforming; the sleek, black metal changing into a living, breathing, 15-foot black Cobra, though the tip of its tail was still the Rache's hilt. The Cobra opened its shining black eyes and lifted its head slowly, spreading its hood and hissing venomously at Hiei.

"That is…interesting." He says while eyeing the creature warily. "Yeah, she weird's most people out." You say dejectedly.

"Hn." Hiei grumbles before disappearing once more. You mentally smirk.

If he thinks this is just an illusion, he's dead wrong. you thought smugly. The cobra hissed and swung her head to the right, Hiei narrowly dodging her fangs.

"That thing can move on its own?!?" he asked when he backpedaled a safe distance. You smirk.

"That's not all she can do." You reply while lashing the hilt like a whip. The cobra lunges at Hiei again, but this time he dodges easily and slices her head off.

"O.o…I wouldn't have done that…" you warn.

"Why?" you look at the severed end of the proud serpent and watch as two new heads sprout from it, their hoods spreading as they hiss angrily at Hiei.

"Shit." He grumbles.

_/2 hours later…/_

Hiei EVENTUALLY used the Sword of the Darkness Flame to dissipate Rache's demon possession spell, but both heads had managed to bite him twice and he was slowing down. You were tiring as well, as the constant drain on your energy to keep up the possession left you with only a fourth of your energy.

"I'm getting tired. Let's end this." You say while panting.

"Fine by me." Hiei replied, panting as well. He removed his bandage and bandana before beginning to call his dragon.

/I feel immense and evil power nearing…what is he doing!?!?/ you thought frantically.

/_He is summoning the flames of darkness from the deepest pits of the spirit World. I have faced this inferno before. Summon me, or it _will_ kill you._/ Dämonschlange says. You nod and begin the chant to temporarily release the seal.

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!!!!" Hiei shouted just as you shouted, "FREIGABE DES TEUFELS!!!" the earth beneath you started to rumble as Hiei's dragon speeds towards you and Dämonschlange appears from underground, you clutching onto his massive head as he spreads his mighty jaws and an ebony flame just as, if not more dangerous than the dragon itself erupts from them. The attacks collide, but the powerful serpent is left standing, the arena reduced to rubble as the smoke clears.

Hiei was on his knees, about to pass out from the strain, but was still looking up at Dämonschlange, staring him square in the eyes as Dämonschlange lowered his head to allow you to slide off and to analyze the fire koorime whom he now found interesting.

"_You have done well to master such an attack, little one._" He said.

"Hn." Hiei whispered before slipping into unconsciousness. You caught him before he fell face first into the debris that used to be the ring, Dämonschlange stalking off to hunt without another word. You then sweatdrop as you realize that you have to carry all four boys back to the house, and then to their individual rooms, though you weren't far from passing out your self, as summoning Dämonschlange drained the last of your energy. "Training…what a drag…" you grumbled as you began the long trip **/or should I say 'trips.' X3/** back to the mansion.

_End of Part IV_


	5. Fiery Desires Act I

_**My Blessing; My Curse**_

_**By: Angelus1889**_

_**Warnings(s): OOC**_

_**Lemon**_

_**Rating: Mature**_

~*~

V

/Chapter V: Fiery Desires; Act I/

You were lugging Hiei's unconscious body back to his room while on the brink of collapse. You had already dragged the other three in the house, and carrying large males with a frame as small as yours put a huge strain on your aching back. As you kick open his door, he falls halfway off your shoulder, and you lose your balance and fall face-first into the bed, Hiei on top of you. At this point, you were too weak to struggle, so you just got as comfortable as you could and let the blackness consume you.

_/The next morning…/ _

You slowly open your eyes, growling at the shining sunrise that spewed from the only slightly closed curtains. Suddenly, you heard them shut, looking over at Hiei, who was walking back to the bed.

"Thanks." You huff sleepily.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"I passed out….you know you're heavier than you look?"

He scowls dismissively, rolling his eyes. You then tried to sit up, instantly regretting it. Scorching jolts shot up your back, forcing you back down as you tried to will the pain away, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Hiei asks, sounding slightly concerned.

"My back is fucking killing me. I knew I should've just left Kuwabara's giant ass on the floor downstairs." You grumbled, turning your face towards him. He raises an eyebrow.

"You could've seriously strained your back, onna." He said.

"Not could've, I **did**. Fuck." You mumble, turning you face away from Hiei and smashing it into the bed. You heard him snort, and after a few seconds, you felt two dips in the bed, on either side of you.

Long, slender fingers crept up your shirt, slowly sliding it upwards to reveal your back and bra **/well…the back of it…/** Hiei unhooked your bra, and you were about to tell him to stop when you felt his fingers splay around your upper back in small, circular patters, moving down to you mid-back, then your lower, adding more pressure as he went down, and lessening it as he receded back up to your shoulders, then repeating his actions.

Your muscles jumped under his touch, your body totally relaxed under those warm, gentle, hands. Unconsciously, you started moaning softly, your body unwillingly responding to the massage. You knew he was smirking; you didn't have to open your eyes. Suddenly, you felt warm, soft lips kissing their way up your neck, lingering at your pulse point, nibbling and licking gently while his hands continued their course up and down your back, becoming more sensual. You moaned louder and sat up, Hiei pulling you into his lap, which was incredibly warm. You heard him growl as his hot tongue drizzled a sparking trail of saliva up the right side of your neck, stopping at your jaw, kissing it and turning you around.

"Better?" he asked. You blush as you realize what he had just done, and how you allowed him to do it. You then realized that your back felt much better. You smiled after processing this information.

"Yup! Thanks!!" you say cheekily, hugging him. He tenses, but then slowly hugs back.

"Oh yeah, there's something I've been wanting to ask you." You said.

"Hn?" you blushed a little.

"Well…um…I was wondering…you're a demon, right?"

"Yes."

"I was…well…what does your demon form look like?" you ask quickly, looking down. There was a pause, and you look back up, afraid that you had offended him, to see that he was blushing slightly and looking away.

"…You really want to see? Though you have immense power, you are still just a human. I might …"

"Scare me? Oh please. The only face that has ever frightened me was Kuwabara's." you interrupt with a snort. Hiei chuckles for a moment, his face quickly turning back serious.

"…Are you sure?" he asks. You nod, all playfulness gone. He sighs and you slide off him, allowing him to get off the back and back away. He removes his bandana, revealing a Jagan eye. He closes his normal eyes, and a green glow of demonic aura surrounds him. His hair grows a little longer and divides into two separate columns, his skin turns green, he grows claws and many more Jagans open over his arms and chest. He slowly opens his normal eyes, which you see now have yellow irises, his normally crimson eyes now a blood-red. He stares at you, waiting for a reaction.

Your face was like this. O___o; followed by this. .

"……….Well, now I can't decide whether you look more like The Grinch or a goblin."

You say. He rolls his two normal eyes.

"Sorry if you were expecting more of a reaction. And what's with a pointy ears? And the hair? And all the fricken eyeballs?" you ask, walking over to him and poking random parts of his body. He gets an anime vein.

"Onna…" he growls.

"What? I still think you're cute." you say with a w face. He blushes, but still glares. You get a O.O face.

"Oh yeah, and one more thing; do all those eyes blink?" you ask. He blinks his normal eyes slowly, then all the other eyes on his body blink suddenly, startling you. You jumped and made a TxT face.

"Don't do that again." You say. He smirks in amusement, changing back to his human form. You roll your eyes and look over at the clock that read 8:30 am.

"Time to get dressed." You say, more to yourself and Hiei, and start to head out of his room.

"Kiiyah?" you stop, turning to face Hiei.

"Hm?"

"...Thank you."

"For what?"

"Hn."

"…You're welcome…I guess." You say, walking out the door.

_/Hiei's POV--First time!! Yay!!!! =D--/ _

She…doesn't fear me… you thought as the door to your room closed. You lay on your bed and began assimilating information. She…seems to care for me…but…I'm not sure if I can trust her…this is happening so fast…what's happening to me…? I…don't understand this feeling…Why? Why do I feel light-headed and…carefree when I'm with her…and…what happened last night…I dreamed of….kissing her…and…touching her in…intimate places...but what does that mean…why would I touch a woman there…? That was the part that puzzled you. You could not figure out why you would fondle a woman in…that way…you blushed as you remember the dream more clearly.

/Flashback/

"_Haah…ohhhh…oh God…Hiei…" Kiiyah moaned as you moved her on your lap, sucking on one nipple while your left hand flicked rapidly over the other. Your right hand was rubbing her moist curls sensually, and she was enjoying every moment of it. In her passion, she did not notice she was losing her balance, and fell onto her back with you on top of her. She pushed you off and grabbed your hair roughly, pushing down as close to her mound as far as she could, opening her legs wide, revealing her entrance to you. You were slightly confused, as you didn't know exactly what she desired, but you wanted to pleasure her as much as possible. You parted her lips with your fingers and beheld a cache of clear, sweet-smelling liquid. The scent was irresistible and you lowered your mouth to her entrance, lapping your tongue at her wet, pulsing walls, getting a bit of the liquid. It was incredibly sweet, and you wanted more. You gently stuck your tongue in deeper, seeking more of the feast; her pussy swallowing your tongue, pulling it deep inside. Kiiyah moaned and started to rock her hips, grabbing the back of your head and pushing it closer. _

She…likes this…?_ you thought as you went with her motions, pushing your tongue in and out of her entrance as your head bobbed back and forth. _

_You soon were lost in the heat of the moment and the sensations that were coursing through your body, becoming just as aroused as she was. You thrust your tongue in earnest and nibbled her flesh gently as you moaned into her warmth, and was rewarded with a rush of Kiiyah's delicious come gushing out of her passage as she tightened her grip on your head and screamed, riding the waves as the fireworks died out in her nerves and her passion calmed. You licked her clean, savoring every taste, and slowly kissed your way up her perfect body, licking your lips like a predator that had just enjoyed a hearty meal when you were level to her face. _

_She smirked, though a semi-dreamy look was still in her eyes and you growled playfully and leaned in, meeting her lips in a lustful kiss. When you parted she pushed you forcefully onto your back. You were about to sit up when you felt her hot breath over your groin, her mouth nibbling at the base of your stout penis, causing you to moan and arch your back out of reflex. _

What...what is she doing!?_ You thought as pleasure flashed up your spine, your rising passion heating the room. You heard her chuckle. "It's my turn now." She whispers seductively, looking you in the eye with emotion that made your blood boil._

/End Flashback/

You come out of your semi-stupor, when you realized your body felt…strange. You felt hot, you were sweating, there was a tightening feeling in your gut, and something was wrong with your…

WHAT THE FUCK!!??

You looked in your pants, and saw that your penis was swollen, red, and tumescent. You were confused, you knew this happened to males who had the desire to mate, but you had never…felt it before. You slid your pants down and examined your hard penis, a little annoyed.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this thing!?" you thought out loud. A part of the dream flashed in your mind and you bushed hard, immediately stomping that idea out of your mind. You hard dick bobbed at the thought of Kiiyah, and curiosity took over. You touched the head gently, and shivered as fiery pleasure splayed through your nerves.

_That felt…good._ You thought as you touched it again, this time stroking a line from the base to the head. Again, the same reaction, but stronger, and a drop of liquid formed at the tiny slit on the tip. You touched the warm, slick liquid, and the droplet rolled down your rigid shaft. More quickly formed from the slit, and you experimented with it, running it over your shaft, which caused your passion to spread and intensify. After a time, you decided try something different. You opened your legs and wrapped your entire hand around your penis, pumping it slowly. You felt your body heat spike and you threw your head back, a low groan escaping your lips as your breathing started to grow heavy. Without realizing it, you started to pump faster, your eyelids drooping shut. Instantly, an image of Kiiyah came to your mind: Flushed, naked and under you, your bodies entwined, rocking rapidly as you found immense pleasure in one another. You could almost smell her sexual scent, feel her smooth, sweat-slicked skin, taste her lovely, sweet flesh, and hear your name moaned hoarsely from those soft, warm lips.

_Ohhh….Kiiyah…I…I need you..._ you thought, but couldn't voice.

"Hah….oooohhhh….mmmnnnn…" you moan as the pace quickened. With the vision of Kiiyah—your lovely Kiiyah, you pleasured yourself, imagining it was her hands that stroked instead of your own. Your free hand, which had previously had a death grip on your sheets, slid down under your penis to squeeze your balls, which felt just as good. You started to rock your hips, rivulets of sweat pouring off your body and leaving an imprint on your sheets. You bit your lip and arched your back, your body burning up with passion; mouth falling open and heavy panting and moaning issued from your throat. There was…something rising in your body. You started to see flashes of light as sparks of pleasure in your body went off all at once; the hot tingling sensation spreading from your head to your toes, then pooling in your groin, your shaft pulsing.

"Hah…yes...oooohhh...God…KIIYAH!!!!!!" you wailed as you arched your hips high off the bed, liquid fire erupting from the tiny slit in your manhood. You groaned in satisfaction as you slump back down on the bed, exhausted and spent.

As you came down from Cloud 9, you feel another presence in the room and turn your head to see who it was. Her eyes were wide with shock, her mouth hanging open. Her hair obscured her face as she backed away, embarrassed. You reached an arm towards her, not even making a move to cover yourself or even bothering to acknowledge that you had been caught doing something so private.

"Please…don't leave." You whisper, staring into her eyes with a look of hope.

"Hiei……I……." was all she uttered before fainting from shock.


	6. Fiery Desires Act II

_**My Blessing; My Curse**_

_**By: Angelus1889**_

_**Warnings(s): OOC**_

_**Lemon**_

_**Rating: Mature**_

~*~

VI

/Chapter VI; Fiery Desires--Act II/

You felt happy as you shut and locked your door, doing a few quick exercises to make sure your back was healed enough to not interfere with anything, then went to the bathroom to take a lounging bath.

You set it up the way most women would when they were planning to have sex with their partners, but you thought was just relaxing. You started to run the warm water, then lit Midnight Rose scented candles, turned off the lights and put on Italian music as you added bubbles and your favorite body oil; and Forbidden Fruit.

When the water was ready, you undressed quickly and slid into the steamy water's comforting embrace. You reclined and sighed, the water was a relief to your still slightly aching back. But your back wouldn't have even been feeling better period if it wasn't for Hiei.

Hiei.

You smiled to yourself as you thought about the lovable little fire demon. _I wonder what he's doing now...?_ you thought. You tried to probe his mind, and found that he was thinking about...you? You blushed and left his mind quickly, before he realized you were even there.

_He...thinks about me?_ You pondered the subject ruthlessly, considering every reason he would be thinking about you. **/except the fact that he has feeling for you...brilliant./** Soon, you felt yourself growing tired. You, sighed again, letting go of yourself, allowing your heavy eyelids to slowly shut.

/Dream/

_Hiei looked up at you, his fiery eyes so glazed over with pleasure they appeared opaque. You smirked, pleased that you were fulfilling his desires so perfectly. His turgid manhood was angry, tight, and red against his belly, his balls tight and hot. The sight of it made your nipples harden and your pussy pound, your juices dripping down your thighs. You lowered yourself down onto him, swirling your tongue around on his neck, nibbling at his pulse point, causing him to moan silently. You nipped at his collar bone before trailing your tongue down to one of his nipples, tasting it sensually. You felt him tense, whimpering as he tried to keep from moaning loudly, his penis poking your stomach. You smirked and moved over to the other, nibbling and sucking. He groaned, pulling at the leather straps that bound his wrists to the bed posts. You moved up to his face and kissed his lips to calm him, though it was a few minutes before he allowed your tongue freedom. You kissed your way down his hard stomach before dipping your tongue in his navel, making at a point to rub your breasts together on his cock, which he enjoyed immensely. "Kiiyah..." Hiei moaned hoarsely. You smiled, liking the way he said your name. You lifted his legs over your shoulders, gliding your hands over his perfect butt and kissed his balls lovingly before putting one of his sacs into your mouth and sucking it, first gently then hard. Hiei gave a strangled cry and threw his head back in agonizing joy. The ropes holding his hands in place snapped, but he just threw them over his face, covering his eyes. You continued this until Hiei's hips were rocking violently, sweat poured from his body and his voice became a constant, raspy, pleading moan. __  
_  
_"Kiiyah....please...please..." Hiei moaned, staring down at you. You decided to relieve him, and slid his weeping erection into your mouth, sucking and lick and nibbling as he screamed in pleasure. It took a while for him to release, though he was holding on for so long. You didn't stop, or even slow down, and neither did he, his hips still maintaining their passionate rhythm. He groaned long and low, bolting his eyes shut as he wrapped his legs around you, trying to still your motions yet intensify them as you sucked him into another erection, giving his balls a squeeze before releasing his cock with a small wet sound from your pretty pink lips. Hiei's legs slid off your shoulders, and he gave a long sigh as he started to catch his breath, though he still had a new erection to deal with. He opened his eyes, which were still glazed over with pleasure, and smirked at you._

_ "You're quite the little vixen." he said. You did not answer, you just moved onto your hands and knees spread your legs in his face. _

_"We'll see." you said with a smirk as he started to grind against you._

/End Dream/

You jolted awake, splashing water on the floor.

"What the hell was that??" you said out loud. You then look down at yourself and flushed. Your legs were wide open, thrown over either side of the tub, and your hands were in intimate places; one gripping your left breast, and the other on your mound, two of your fingers buried inside your heat. You moved your hands and just sat there in the now cold water, stunned.

You just had a wet dream about Hiei, and were fucking yourself in your sleep. _I...need to talk to Hiei..._ you thought, leaping out of the tub, draining it and putting on a black spaghetti-strap tank top and black bootie shorts, not even bothering to put on a bra and underwear. **/or dry off, for that matter. x3/**

You hurried out of your room and knocked on Hiei's door. Nothing. You knocked again, louder. "Hiei...? It's Kiiyah...I need to talk to you." you whispered. You heard what sounded like a groan from inside, and panicked. *Is he hurt?* you thought frantically. You rushed inside without a second thought.

You stared in shock. He was...far from hurt.

His eyes were closed, his body glistening with sweat as he arched his back and moaned, stroking himself harder. He panted and groaned, and his other hand, which was gripping his sheets tightly, slid down to squeeze his balls, the very ones you just dreamed of sucking. You wanted to leave, embarrassed about walking in on him at such a...private moment, but there were two things that kept you glued to the spot. The first was that it was sexy as fuck. The second was that...you wanted to know **why **he was pleasuring himself in the first place. Who was he thinking of as he pumped his manhood in his strong fist and caressed his balls in passion? A pang of jealousy ran through you.

_Hiei...who are you thinking about...?_ you thought. **/Yeah...your self-esteem is that low. ./ **You felt your hand slide down to the rim of your shorts; the sight was too arousing to stop yourself.

You were not ready for what happened next.

"Hah…yes...oooohhh...God…KIIYAH!!!!!!" Hiei wailed as he discharged his come.

Your hand dropped to your side.

_Me...? He was...pleasuring himself...thinking of...me...?_ Your head was telling you to run, but your feet wouldn't listen. You wanted to stay, but you wanted to leave. You just stood there, starting to feel light-headed. Hiei's eyes widened, and his head slowly turned towards you.

You were officially terrified.

You started to back away, your hair falling in front of your face.

"Please…don't leave." you heard him whisper. This was too much to take in at once. Your head was spinning. Your vision became blurry.

"Hiei……I……." was all you uttered before the darkness swallowed you.

End of Part VI


	7. Baby's Mama Drama! Finale

_**My Blessing; My Curse**_

_**By: Angelus1889**_

_**Warnings(s): OOC**_

_**Lemon**_

_**Rating: Mature**_

~*~

VII

/_**Finale**_: Baby's Mama Drama./

As you awaken, the first thing that comes to mind is what had just happened. You jolt up, your forehead slamming into Hiei's. You lay back down rub your forehead with a whimper as he shook it off and stared at you.

"I thought there was an eyeball there, not solid brick!!!" you groan. He snorts, dismissing the subject. At that moment, you both seemed to realize what the other had on and blush simultaneously. What you had on; wet, semi transparent, whore-like pjs. What he had on; a blanket.

"...We need to talk, don't we?" he asks quietly as he regains his composure.

"Mmm-hmm." you reply, sitting up and sliding closer to him. His cheeks turn a light shade of pink and his fingers fumble with the blanket, which you happened to notice had formed somewhat of a lump at the center of his hips. You blushed again as well. He suddenly spoke.

"Kiiyah...you know I have feelings for you, right?" he whispered while dropping his gaze away from your face.

"....Um...y-yes..." you replied. He suddenly looks up.

"I need to know. What are your feelings for me?" he asked. You flushed, embarrassed at such a question, though you already knew the answer. Even though you've only known eachother for a few days, you get that warm fuzzy feeling whenever you're with him, and feel happy when he's happy too. You want what's best for him, and you would do anything, even die, to make that happen. This feeling...it was love.

_Hiei.......I...I love him...._ you thought. You heard him gasp a little, and knew he had read your mind, but it didn't bother you as of now. Without another word, you crawl across the bed to Hiei and snuggle against him, wrapping your arms around his torso. He tensed, but quickly relaxed and returned the embrace. There was no need for words now, you both expressed your feelings through touch and attitude.

Soon, you feel him lay on his back and take you with him, kissing your forehead and rubbing the small of your back. You giggled slightly, you were ticklish there. He flipped you over so you were lying on top of him with your back to him, and started to massage your thighs. You melted in his arms, moaning as your nipples hardened from pleasure. He started purring seductively, gliding his hands up to your luscious breasts. He played with your nipples from the outside of the shirt for a time, teasing you mercilessly until you couldn't take it anymore and placed your hands over his, guiding them down under your shirt and back up to your breasts, sliding the shirt up and out of the way. His member jumped, poking your lower back as he started to pleasure you with no troublesome cloth in the way, exciting him. His right hand started to sneak away from your right breast and down your body, the teasing caresses getting lower and lower until he reached the rim of your shorts, which were wet with your juices.

You spread your legs and pushed his hand firmly into your shorts, tangling his strong fingers in your wet curls. His purring got louder as he started to rub your mound, massaging your clit at the same time he pinched your nipple.

"Ohhh...Hiei..." you moaned. You felt his dick growing hard and heavy under you, which gave you an idea. You slid your shorts off and started to slide up and down his lower body. His hands moved with you, and you felt his lips lower to your pulse point, nibbling and licking, his purring now turning into an aroused growl. He whimpered as his breathing shuttered briefly before growing heavy, then he started to grind against you.

When you felt his hard dick brush against your mound, your body jerked and you climaxed, moaning Hiei's name hoarsely, causing him to climax as well. Hiei slipped from under you and you pinned him down and started to rub his cock, smiling as you watched him spring up another erection in your hand. His eyelids grew heavy and his eyes glazed over, his skin flushed a light pink. You smirked and lowered your lips to it, slipping your tongue out and licking it like a candy cane.

Your eyes drank in every inch of his angelic face gripped in the throes of passion, his body wire-tense as he pushed his hips up, nearly unable to control himself. You granted his unspoken wish, and slid his hot dick into your even hotter mouth. He arched his back further as you swallowed him whole, and an odd little yip fell from his lips, quickly followed by a monotone moan, his hips starting a rhythm. You felt his fingers tangle in your raven hair, pushing your mouth up and down on his cock more rapidly. You went with his ministrations, also gently massaging his tight balls. Soon, he groaned and tightened his grip on your hair almost painfully as you felt his shaft pulsing in you. You sucked deeply and vaguely heard him scream what sounded like your name, then release deep into your throat as his body relaxed and he moved his hand from your hair.

"You taste good." you murmur as you licked your lips greedily, smirking at him. His eyes gleam with a predatory, cat-like shine, and he abruptly pounces on you, leveling your tunnel to his mouth and propping your slender legs over his shoulders. He kissed your mound briefly before speaking, "I wonder if you do too..." You eep as his tongue tickles your slit before licking and sucking at your clit, which drove you crazy.

"Aaahhh....Hiei..." you moaned. He chuckled, running his fangs gently over your special bump before plunging his tongue in your pussy, growling as he pumped it back and forth, his head following the motions. You moaned loudly and rocked your hips, wrapping your legs around his shoulders. He quickens his ministrations, sucking out your juices and grazing his fangs over the sensitive sides of your inner walls. You couldn't take the torture.

"Hiei....I.....I need you...." you moaned as you thrashed under his hot tongue. You heard him chuckle, and soon his tongue was replaced with two fingers and you felt yourself being sat partially up, Hiei gliding his tongue over the shell of your ear.

"You know....that's the same thing I was thinking about you before you barged into my room..." he whispered playfully. You responded with a strangled gasp, as his fingers were moving faster, and your brain had been robbed of any coherent thoughts. Hiei smirked. "So tell me...should I fuck you black and blue?" he asked. You nodded vigorously, that being the only way you could communicate now. Hiei gently laid you on your back, spread your legs and lay between them, then slowly pressed his tip into your hot, wet hole. He groaned as he nestled deep within you, panting harshly when your hips met his.

You were one; Heart, soul, and body.

You gazed into each other's eyes, both stares drunk with love. Hiei started thrusting, but slowly; he didn't want to ruin the beautiful moment with the temptation of the heat that fogged his mind. You moaned softly, and pulled Hiei's face down to share the most loving and passionate kiss you've ever had. He picked up his pace a little, but not too much, still basking in the raw emotion of your union. Your lovemaking was not for desire or lust, it was only to increase the bond of love and comfort that tied you together as lovers. **/Okay...I'm starting to get too mushy now. Back to the hot, lusty sex!! Whoo!! XD/ **

Soon, neither of your bodies could take the slow pace anymore; though your minds could comprehend that fact that this was an intimate time, your bodies only felt the dire need for release, and you wanted the feel of Hiei's dick rubbing madly against your inner walls.

"Hah...nnn...God Kiiyah...you're so...hah...tight..." Hiei groaned.

"Hah....then...fuck me harder..." you replied, slipping your hands down to squeeze his rear. Hiei buried his face in the crook of your neck, and you started to scream as you felt the pace abruptly double.

"Hah...hah...oooohh..." you moaned as Hiei started to suck at the nape of your neck, kissing it enough to make your skin raw and red in that spot. The world shrunk to you, Hiei, and the bed; the only sounds heard: skin slapping against skin, Hiei's groaning and panting, and your own moaning and screaming. You squeezed your eyes shut; you couldn't hold out much longer, and you felt you walls clamp around Hiei's pulsing member. He growled, and you felt his fangs press gently into your skin.

/Say my name. I want to hear you scream it./ he telepathed you as he moaned lowly and began to thrust at an unholy pace, rocking you both violently. You came almost instantly, screaming Hiei's name loudly on instinct. He shuddered, and you felt his seed shoot deep inside you, his fangs now sheathed in your neck. Hiei's growl turned back into a soft purring once more as he slowed his rocking to a stop, quickly removed his fangs from your neck and licked up the trickles of blood that managed to escape. You both were exhausted, and needed rest. Hiei sleepily pulled out of you and pulled you to your place in his arms, your head resting on his vibrating chest. "Love you..." you whispered as you fell into sleep's ever-awaiting grasp. Hiei's purring grew louder, and he nuzzled his face into your long, raven hair before he fell asleep as well.

_/2 weeks later.../ _

You were standing at a door that was oh-so-familiar, except now you were afraid of the rejection from Hiei not of yourself...but of your child. You found out you were pregnant a week after you and Hiei made love for the first time, and you were scared that he would refuse to raise the child since it would be half human. You had been avoiding him for the past week building up the courage to tell him, and afraid that he would sense the child or see the fear in your eyes and force an answer out of you.

/_I will kill him if he does so; do not be afraid, my child._/ Dämonschlange comforts

_Oh God...please let Hiei raise this child...if he doesn't...I'll have to leave him... you thought in pure terror as you knocked on his door._

/Hiei's POV/

_Why is she avoiding me? Is she toying with me? I thought we were.......Does...she...does she regret it? Does she want to...get rid of me? _

You had been sitting on your windowsill for hours, trying to make sense of the change in Kiiyah's behavior. _We were fine at first...but then, a week after we...made love...she started shying away from me. I don't...understand...is she trying to...tell me it's over? But why? Why, after I marked her as my mate? _

Then it "hit" you_. Well...I...never asked her if I could mark her as mine, I just...did. But...she told me she...loved me... Maybe she was just saying that in the spur of the moment? But WHY!? Why would she lead me on like that!?_ you thought angrily. /Uh-oh. I sense drama...o:/

Suddenly, there was a knock at your door. You growled, stormed to the door and threw it open violently, and lo and behold, there was the last person you wanted to see right now.

"What?" you asked flatly. She looked hurt, and....scared.

"Is...this a bad time?" she asked quietly, not meeting your eyes.

"Hn." you grunted and walked into your room, leaving the door open for her to follow. She padded into the room and sat on your bed, holding her arms over her stomach...protectively? No, you must just be reading it wrong.

"Hiei...I have...something important to tell you. It's about what happened two weeks ago. I...I'm sorry...but...I..." she started.

"Don't bother." you interrupted.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to hear it. get out, you filthy whore." you growled while glaring at her. She looked up at you, tears welling in her eyes. You flinched; you hated to see the one you loved cry. But you couldn't back down now, or she would wound your heart forever.

"But Hiei..."

"I SAID GET OUT, TRAMP!!!!" you yelled. The seals on her hands glowed, but she tightly balled her hands into fists and she briskly stood, tears pouring down her cheeks as she turned and walked out, one hand still protectively covering her stomach as she quietly closed the door. As soon as you heard her sobs fade away, you sighed unhappily.

_Did I...did I do the right thing?_ You thought uneasily.

/Kiiyah's POV/

You were packing up your things, your eyes blinded by tears as you tried to calm yourself. Deep down you knew this would happen; you just didn't want to think on it. Now it has, and you had to be strong. Once all your things were packed, you quietly summoned Dämonschlange in the training field, which had never been repaired, and wrote a note, leaving it on your bed as you jumped out of your window. You spared a final glance at the window of the person who had broken your heart, then turned and headed to the training field.

Dämonschlange was waiting, his four hidden wings unfurled and ready for flight. You sighed deeply and mounted him, and his enormous emerald eye turned towards you. "Don't fret, my child, you were fine without him before, you'll be fine without him now." he said. You forced a smile, holding more tears back and nodded. You felt his body tense, and then, you were off into the sky; on the way back to the place you once called home. As Koenma's palace faded from view, you started to doze off; you had a long journey ahead of you.

/Hiei's POV/

_/The next morning.../ _

You were abruptly awoken from your sleep by the fox, who was shaking you out of your already light sleep. You cracked a ruby eye open. "What the hell do you want, fox?" you grumbled rudely. His face looked grim. You sat up, slightly worried, but didn't show it in your outward appearance. "Kurama, what's the problem?" he shook his head before handing you a letter and walking out of the room. You were apprehensive about looking at the letter. Why did you have a sinking feeling in your gut? You took a deep breath and read.

_**Dear friends,**_

_**If you're reading this letter, then I'm already gone. A baby smiles in the bath. It wants to stay in the water. But the seasons must change. It is impossible for me to stay here any longer, but it is due to an intimate personal problem, it has nothing to do with you all; majority of you do not even know. I am going back to my birthplace in Berlin; but I ask that you do not come after me. Also, please do not take my unannounced departure as abandonment; I have a new commitment that I must keep, and I've been forced to do so alone. The few weeks that I've been here were the best of my life, and I thank you for all that you've given me in this short time. I love you all, I will miss you all, and I hope we meet again someday. **_

_**With Love,**_

_**Kiiyah**_

_A new commitment that she's been forced to... Wait, WHAT!?_ You screamed at yourself.

"Damn you, stupid onna...." you grumbled as you sat the letter on your bed. _She's pregnant and she didn't tell me? But why...?_ You thought frantically. Suddenly, it hit you like lightning. You were starting to feel like the world's official mascot for an asshole. Of **course **Kiiyah would be nervous to tell you about something like this. She was afraid that you would reject the child. And then you went and coldly threw her worst fears in her face. Not only did you reject your child, you broke her heart as well in the span of 30 seconds. Now she thinks you don't want either of them, and so is fleeing back to her homeland.

"Oh shit." you said out loud. _I seriously fucked up. I'm SUCH an idiot; why didn't I think of this sooner? _you railed at yourself before grabbing your cloak and sword and flitting off to Koenma's office. **/Reader: About time he figured it out. _; Me: I know. He's not so smart when it comes to such things. XD/**

As you reappeared on his desk, he squeaked in surprise, papers flying everywhere.

"Hiei, what's the meaning of this!?" he asked angrily.

"Kiiyah's gone, and it's my fault. I need a portal to her village in Berlin." you replied. Koenma's eyed widened. "She was so upset that she went BACK to the village that despises her? What did you do?" he asked.

"I got her pregnant, though I figured this out just now, and then made her think that I wanted nothing to do with her and the baby." Koenma's eyebrows tried to hit his hairline. "You did WHAT!?!?" You growled and grabbed the tiny kami by his shirt and lifted him to eye level.

"I'm not going to repeat myself. Make me a portal. NOW." you said with a deathly calm that terrified anyone you came across. Koenma shakily nodded, and you dropped him back onto his desk, and stepped off of it, folding your arms impatiently. Koenma opened a hatch under his desk, pressed a few buttons, and a swirling red portal appeared.

"Be careful Hiei. this village doesn't take too kindly to demons." Koenma said as you stepped before the portal.

"Hn. No human can ever hope to even scratch me." you replied before entering the swirling mass of transporting Spirit Energy.

When you reappeared on the other side, you found yourself up to your nose in wild flowers. You snorted irritably and made your way through them to the small village in the center of the valley.

You stopped on elderly woman that had just gotten up from picking some kind of strange-appearing cream colored human vegetable that resembled a smaller version of another human vegetable the fox called a "pumpkin." **/He's referring to Butternut Squash. XDD/ **

"Excuse me, where is the hut of Kiiyah Drache?" Her eyes narrowed in disgust.

"You mean that abomination that was raised by a witch? That freak fled a while ago, but her hut was on the north-eastern edge of the village. You can't miss it."

"Thank you." you replied, though being stiffly polite, as it took all your self control to refrain from lopping that woman's head off for talking badly about your mate. As you turned and headed towards the village, the woman asked you a question.

"May I ask why you you're here?" you smirked. You saw no reason to lie. You turned back around to face the woman. "I'm a demon. Kiiyah is pregnant with my child, and she's running from me. She plans to come back here, but I beat her here and will be waiting for her." You turned back around and flitted out of sight, ignoring her gasp.

After a few minutes of looking, you came to a hilltop and spied a small shack larger than the others hidden by the forest by a small lake. It was quiet and serene here, the only sounds being natural. _Not a half-bad place to raise a child._ You mused.

You flitted from treetop to treetop until you reached the shack, and casually walked in. There were three rooms, a kitchen, and one bathroom. There were many windows in the house, which appealed to you.

"Hmmm...maybe we should stay for a while..." you thought out loud. You found Kiiyah's bedroom; her scent was still strong in it. You lay on her bed, inhaling the scent you missed so much.

_Now it's only a matter of time, my love._ You thought as you started to doze.

You were startled awake to the sound of a shutting door and quickly approaching footsteps. You observed it was after dark, as the full moon and the stars were shining brightly through the glass roof. You knew it was her; you could sense her familiar energy and smelled her fresh scent. Your chest heaved in excitement as you hid in the shadows. Kiiyah entered the room and threw down her bag, looking around the room and sitting on her bed. Then, much to your arousal, she stripped off her clothes and basked in the moonlight, appearing to be an illusion of the most fair fluorescent angel. She rubbed the small round bump on her belly. Your child. You were snapped out of your thoughts when she sighed, voicing her thoughts. "That sky is so beautiful tonight." she said. "Not as beautiful as you are." you replied as you stepped into the moonlight.

/Kiiyah's POV/

Your mind was swirling with ideas of being a single mom, but you wouldn't dwell on that for now. You stripped off your clothes and laid on your bed, rubbing your stomach almost automatically as you gazed into the gorgeous night sky. You sighed. "The sky is so beautiful tonight." you said.

"Not as beautiful as you are."

Your eyes widened as he stepped from the shadows. You tensed. How did he get here? How did he find out where I lived? And, the question that you really wanted to answer, Why_ is he here? I thought he didn't want anything to do with me anymore..._

Hope and despair warred in your pretty crimson eyes as you stared up at the man who stole your heart, then broke it. But you just couldn't bring yourself to be angry at him, or scream at him. You loved him too much.

"Hiei, wha..."

"Ssshhh." he hushed as he sat you up and placed you on his lap, much to your dismay. You started to squirm.

"Kiiyah....please, listen to me." Hiei said. As much as you didn't want to, you stilled, completely under his control. Hiei curled an arm around your waist, and his other hand rested flat on your stomach, rubbing in small circular motions. You gasped a little.

He knows. you thought.

"I'm.....sorry, Kiiyah. I...jumped to conclusions and...said some things I really didn't mean. But...why? Why didn't you tell me as soon as you found out? Were you afraid I would...be mad?" he asked. You whimpered and nodded slightly.

"...Kiiyah, I would've been surprised at first; ...I still am...but I wouldn't have been mad. I was abandoned myself...I'd never do that to another child, especially my own." You couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears. Hiei tensed, afraid that he had said something to upset you.

"Oh, Hiei...I'm sorry." you moaned. "He held your head to his chest and murmured sweet nothings to you to calm you down. "It's my fault. I was the one who acted on impulse over something that wasn't true." Hiei said after you had stopped crying. You turned around in his arms and blinked cutely.

"What...what did you think was going on...?" you asked. You spotted a flash of shame in his eyes before he dropped his gaze, but you weren't going to let him off the hook so easily. You rested your hand on his cheek and forced him to look you in the eye. "What was it?" you asked, putting a little force into your words. Hiei's eyes looked shameful and...sad. "I...I thought that...you...didn't...want me...anymore..."

Your eyes twinkled in understanding, and you held Hiei's head to your chest, earning you an adorable blush. "Hiei...I'd never do that to you. I love you."

"And I you. Gomen nasai. I'm an idiot." Hiei mumbled into your breasts.

"Yes, you are." you replied teasingly. Hiei's head shot up and he fake-pouted.

"You weren't supposed to agree with me." You chucked and slipped from his arms, lying on your back and spreading your legs for him, one hand gripping your breast while the other slips down to your mound. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you daddy?" you said in a baby voice.

Hiei smirked and started to remove his clothes, tossing them on the floor before lying on top of you, his slender hips comfortably resting between your legs. "Oh, I think I'll come up with a few things..." he said before leaning in to kiss you.

The sounds of your passionate lovemaking would be heard through the forest every night for a few months.

OWARI


End file.
